


Missing Link

by tatumtotem



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brother Feels, Mikey makes four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatumtotem/pseuds/tatumtotem
Summary: "You're just like us." Like a rare gift, the smaller turtle smiled. It was big and open. Leo thought it suited him well. That's when three became four. (AU. 2k12 turtles)





	Missing Link

Leo catapulted off the rooftop, landing lightly on the edge of a fire escape, and leaping on the neighboring building's wall to tumble roll into a landing in the alleyway below. He rose from his crouch and heard his brothers drop down behind him.

The small turtle turned away from the dead end, and stared at them with naked wide eyes from beneath the hood of his tattered makeshift cloak. He remained silent, ducking slightly into his shell while pressing against the brick at his back.

"Easy. We're not going to hurt you," Leo spoke in a calm voice, his hands raised in a placating gesture. He offered a gentle smile. "Do you have a name?"

The lack of response didn't deter Leo in the slightest. He could sense the fear radiating off the other in waves, but his stance remained solid. The uncertainty in those uniquely baby blue eyes was clear. This turtle was unused to companionship. Most likely due to being on his own for most of his life.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers, Donatello and Raphael." He gestured to his brothers at his six and he watched the lone turtle's eyes switch to them.

Leo took a step forward and those blue eyes locked back on him instantly, but he didn't move. He seemed to be in awe of them just as much as they were of him. After all, it isn't every day you meet another mutant turtle.

"Is it okay if I come closer?"

There was no reply and Leo wondered if he spoke or even understood what he was saying. He waved one of his hands – that were still raised – at his brothers who followed after him and they stopped. Leo didn't want to scare off the smaller mutant. He continued his slow approach, cheering internally when the other allowed his advance.

He heard the hitch of breath when he finally stood in front of him. Leo towered over him a fair few inches and he could only imagine how Donnie would be in comparison. His hands reached out and gently - as if not to startle Leo – pressed his palms against his own. The small turtle looked his own hands and then back to Leo's. They had the same three fingered appendages only in a different shade of green.

"You're just like us."

And just like that the small turtle tore his hands away and stared at them.

"You could come with us, if you like," Leo offered, "We live with our father. He's different than us, though. He's a rat, but he's very kind. I think, he would very much love to meet you."

Like a rare gift, the smaller turtle smiled. It was big and open. Leo thought it suited him well.

"O-kay," it came out as a whisper.

They finally found the mysterious mutant turtle, and they were bringing him home.

\-----------------------------------

Still undecided if this should continue. It is a stand alone piece. I would just need time to actually complete the story arc if I do. My muse is still strong with this one.


End file.
